Mal Entendido
by FongShihouin
Summary: Soi Fong vai ao mundo real entregar um recado do Comandante e se depara com uma cena um pouco particular. Será tudo um mal entendido? E como Yoruichi se explicará? SEM DRAMA, YORUSOI DEFINITIVAMENTE! Por favor, comentem sobre o que acharam sobre minha primeira história :D Please, give me your opinion about this fic. Yeah, was my first fic .


Era mais um dia comum e calmo na Soul Society desde que a guerra contra Aizen teve um fim, quase que feliz para todos. Tirando as mortes que sempre envolvem qualquer guerra, e o período de reconstrução de todos os danos feitos tudo corria perfeitamente após 2 meses.

E assim foi mais um dia: estava de pé as 5:30 AM, tomava uma boa ducha quente como forma de afastar o sono e a maldita cena que ela havia visto ontem. Vestia seu uniforme Onimitsukido, seu Haori, amarrava sua faixa amarela, trançava seu cabelo em duas tranças gêmeas e as terminavam com 1 aro de ouro em cada, posicionava Suzumebachi em suas costas e partia para seu aquecimento matinal, ficando completamente pronta as 6:30 AM.

Ao passar por sua sala Soi Fong viu que dia era hoje. Para sua desgraça ela se lembrava desse dia de forma amarga desde os últimos 102 anos. 01 de setembro, o dia que Yoruichi decidiu sair de sua companhia sem ao menos se despedir para fugir com o homem sujo, preguiçoso e irritante chamado Urahara Kisuke. Ela nunca conseguia esconder seu alto descontentamento com esse dia. Após 50 anos do acontecimento em questão, todos de sua equipe sabiam que este, exatamente este, não era o melhor dia para testar a paciência da Taichou.

"Tsc, eles deviam estar comemorando a sua saída, logicamente, como eu fui idiota. Toda feliz por estar vendo Yoruichi, não sendo nada mais que um estorvo para a diversão que ambos estavam tendo" - pensamento de Soi Fong sobre a cena de ontem.

Perdida em seus pensamentos Soi Fong nem percebeu as lágrimas que timidamente caiam de seu rosto, e o aproximar de seu tenente folgado que havia sido amaldiçoado com o dom de perturbar sua paciência nos momentos menos oportunos.

- Oooooooi Taichou, eu vim aqui para entregar a papelada que estava atrasada e eu... Taichou você... Está chorando? - Olhos arregalados de Omaeda não acreditavam no que viam. Sua Taichou, a capitã de ferro, a coração de gelo, sempre forte e determinada... CHORANDO?

Soi foi tirada de seus devaneios com a questão, a principio determinada a perguntar se o homem estava louco, mas então ela percebeu: ela realmente estava chorando.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH OMAEDA EU VOU CHUTAR O SEU TRASEIRO ATÉ FICAR O MEU PÉ MARCADO COMO UM CARIMBO NELE, DEIXE A SUA PAPELADA AÍ E SUMA DAQUI " - disse Soi, limpando rapidamente suas lágrimas com as costas de sua mão.

E antes que Soi piscasse novamente Omaeda já estava fora de seu escritório, correndo rapidamente como se sua vida dependesse disso, e de fato, dependia. Só Deus sabia o que a Taichou seria capaz de fazer com alguém caso a vissem num momento de fraqueza, ainda mais neste maldito dia.

Decidida a limpar sua mente, Soi Fong marchou para seu campo de treinamento particular, lugar onde ninguém em toda a Sereitei, nem mesmo Yoruichi conhecia. Era um lugar particularmente encantador. Várias árvores de grande porte com uma cachoeira mais a frente, sendo todo o terreno coberto por uma grama macia.

Depois de alguns chutes e socos com alguns erros de posição, Soi Fong sabia que seu nervosismo estava atrapalhando suas sempre perfeitas execuções, o que a estava deixando ainda mais irritada. Determinada a relaxar um pouco ela optou por conversar com Suzumebachi, bem como entender seu interior.

- Se Omaeda contar isso pra alguém eu juro que vamos precisar de outro tenente, porque este aqui vai desaparecer do nada numa grande explosão de Bankai, certo Suzumebachi?

- Oi, Soi Fong, você sabe que a culpa não é dele. Apesar da figura repugnante que ele é, ele não fez nada de errado, você se perdeu em seus devaneios sozinha Abelhi-

- NÃO OUSE ME CHAMAR DESSE APELIDO, NÃO HOJE, SUZUMEBACHI, não hoje por favor.

-Acho que isso nos mostra claramente o motivo pelo qual alguém está matando todos só com o olhar né Soi Fong? Por que você não vai ao mundo real para escutar a justificativa que Yoruichi queria te dar?

- E dar de cara com uma cena daquelas de novo Suzumebachi? Recuso ter que ver aquilo de novo, e quem sabe até pior.

- Lembrando da cena de ontem -

Soi Fong estava indo ao mundo real a pedido de Yamamoto para avisar Urahara sobre a nova invenção que o comandante queria que ele trabalhasse, feliz em parte por poder ver Yoruichi novamente. Ao sair do Senkaimon ela escuta uma grande explosão vindo de dentro do shop Urahara.

-OI, TA TODO MUNDO... bem?

Ao abrir a porta o que ela viu não estava gravado nem aos seus piores pesadelos. Estava um Urahara em cima de sua Deusa com a cara posicionada no meio de seus seios bem dotados, seu quadril entre suas pernas torneadas, vestidos, logicamente. Para Soi Fong a explosão havia sumido. Tudo que ela conseguia ver eram seus maiores temores sendo mostrados na sua frente: Urahara amorosamente relacionado com Yoruichi.

Seus olhos de prata adotaram um semblante ainda mais frio que o de costume, sua mão suava de raiva, seus dentes cerrados como se estivesse fuzilando alguém em sua mente, até que ela recuperou, mesmo que superficialmente a razão, agindo como um robô. Olhos semicerrados de desprezo, parecendo indiferente da situação que acontecia em sua frente.

Yoruichi ao perceber a chegada de sua aluna prodígio presenciando aquela cena constrangedora que foi total e exclusivamente causada pela explosão fazendo um voar de corpos e objetos para todos os lados, esperava que Soi Fong estivesse com sua Bankai apontada para Urahara pedindo por suas últimas palavras antes de ser mandado diretamente pro inferno por lhe tocar. Mas o que ela viu gelou sua alma, ela não estava fazendo nada, NADA. Apenas olhando com desprezo para ambos ali.

"Um olhar de desprezo pra... Mim?" - pensamento de Yoruichi

- Hey Abelhinha não é o que parece, deixe-me expl-

- Você não me deve explicação alguma Yoruichi-sama, nunca deveu, e nunca as deu por sinal. Perdoe a minha intromissão em um momento tão particular como esse.

- Ei... Soi, eu lhe disse para deixar o sama, deixe-me expli... ARGH SAI DE CIMA DE MIM AGORA KISUKE, QUE INFERNO.

O pânico agora evidente nas palavras de Yoruichi, ao perceber que sua aluna prodígio estava olhando pra ela com tanto desprezo e frieza quanto possível, pior do que quando as duas lutaram na invasão do Ryoka fez seu semblante sempre brincalhão cair, e tomar conta um de total desespero. Infelizmente para a Deusa de pele morena, Soi Fong estava mergulhada em um ódio tão grande que esses indícios de pânico passaram completamente desapercebidos.

- Eu vou dizer de forma breve o recado que me foi concebido e depois deixarei os dois voltarem às suas "atividades" - A ultima palavra soando como uma facada de desprezo e sarcasmo.

- Hey Soi, você sabe que não precisa ir, a gente poderia ir ao novo par-

- Prefiro ser mandada ao Hueco Mundo sem Suzumebachi do que lhe acompanhar nisso Yoruichi-sama, mesmo porque você pode levar Urahara, garanto que ambos desfrutariam de um bom momento. Agora o recado: Yamamoto quer que Urahara construa um novo campo de treinamento altamente resistente para que ele possa treinar com força total com Unohana, Kyoraku e Ukitake. Isso é tudo.

E antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa Soi Fong já estava distante, a metade do caminho de volta para seu quartel, chorando desesperadamente agora que não havia ninguém em sua volta e correndo em uma velocidade que talvez nem a Deusa do Flash pudesse acompanhar.

-Fim do Flashback-

- Realmente isso só faria você ainda pior Soi, mas por favor, faça algo, o meu mundo não está muito confortável...

- O que você quer dizer Suzumebachi? Como ele está?

- Bom, você sabe, quando você está feliz, está de bem com Yoruichi, nosso mundo é um campo florido coberto por árvores de Sakura, em um clima agradável, um verdadeiro sonho.

- Sim, eu sei, até nisso ela conseguiu influenciar...

- Pois então, melhor do que eu lhe dizer, eu vou mostrar.

Antes de qualquer protesto, Soi Fong estava imersa em seu próprio mundo. A visão realmente não era muito boa. Todo o ambiente estava congelado, com ventos tão frios como se a cortassem, causados por todos os pensamentos de tristeza que ela tinha depois do acidente de ontem ao ver a cena em questão. As belas árvores de seu mundo estavam sem nenhuma folha, totalmente nuas cobertas por longas camadas de gelo, a grama havia sumido com a invasão de tanto gelo e tudo parecia morto, como se nada surgiria novamente dali.

- Soi, essas são as suas emoções, você está tão trancada e furiosa que você aparenta nunca mais querer que ninguém forneça algum calor em seu coração novamente. É isso mesmo que você quer? Viver eternamente nesse gelo? Nunca mais amar alguém porque teve a visão de seu amor platônico com outra pessoa? Isso acontece, você só tem que achar outr-

- Suzumebachi, eu não vou amar ninguém, nunca mais, se este é o resultado da minha decisão, por favor providencie um casaco, um aquecedor ou coisa do tipo, porque eu não vou voltar atrás.

- Soi, você sabe que isso não é ruim só pra mim, isso é ruim pra você também...

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER SUZUMEBACHI, UMA HORA ISSO VAI PASSAR E NUNCA MAIS ALGUEM VAI SER CAPAZ DE ME ENGANAR, EU NÃO VOU CAIR NESSA IDIOTICE DE NOVO, EU ME RECUSO. - Soi Fong agora com lágrimas correndo em seu rosto e fazendo sua Reiatsu aumentar de forma tão agressiva e mortal como nunca alguém havia presenciado.

- QUEM VOCÊ QUER ENGANAR SOI FONG, VOCÊ PASSOU 102 ANOS TRABALHANDO NISSO E SÓ O FATO DE VOCÊ VER O MALDITO DIA EM QUE YORUICHI TE DEIXOU VOCÊ JÁ CAI EM LÁGRIMAS, VOCÊ SABE O QUÃO DOLOROSO ISSO É PRA MIM TAMBÉM?

- Doloroso... Pra você?

- CLARO, CASO VOCÊ NÃO SAIBA, QUANDO O PORTADOR DE UMA ZAMPAKUTOU SE APAIXONA POR UMA PESSOA, SUA ZAMPAKUTOU TAMBÉM SE APAIXONA. Eu também amo a zampakutou de Yoruichi e nem por isso eu estou agindo assim Soi.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito Suzu, eu não sabia que as coisas funcionavam assim.

- Tá tudo ok Soi, só se concentre em melhorar e eu sempre estarei aqui.

- Obrigada Suzu, muito obrigada.

Agora as duas se abraçavam e choravam unidas, procurando aquecer aquele mundo amargo com suas lágrimas.

Antes que Soi Fong saísse de seu mundo interior, uma certa pessoa havia percebido a explosão sedenta por sangue que ela havia feito, o que lhe causou ainda mais temor.

Seguindo o lugar de onde havia os traços de Reiatsu, Yoruichi achou um belo lugar onde sua aluna estava sentada, provavelmente meditando com sua Zampakutou. Chegando o mais sutil possível ela viu algo que lhe partiu o coração: Soi Fong cerrando seus punhos e chorando incontrolavelmente, soluçando como se alguém houvesse morrido.

Antes que ela pudesse medir seus atos, a mulher morena havia sentado atrás da mulher menor, abraçando-a de forma possessiva, como se aquilo fosse capaz de amenizar a dor que Soi parecia estar tendo, bem como amenizar o seu medo de que sua aluna nunca mais quisesse sua companhia novamente.

Soi ainda imersa em seu mundo percebeu que algo estava errado. Suzumebachi não poderia estar lhe dando um abraço tão forte assim, e um fato curioso lhe chamou atenção: o gelo ao redor de seus pés estava derretendo.

- Suzu, o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

- Acho melhor você mesma descobrir Soi - Suzumebachi agora com um sorriso tão largo como Soi nunca havia visto.

Saindo de seu mundo interior Soi encontrou-se totalmente chocada. Alguém estava lhe abraçando possessivamente, com algo roçando suas costas por alguma razão.

- OW OW MAS O QUE DIAB-

Então ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo, Yoruichi estava abraçando-a por trás, unindo seus corpos possessivamente, com os seios grudados em suas costas e o queixo afundado em seu ombro.

Yoruichi então entrou em choque, ela não percebeu o que havia feito, só fez. Ela não sabia o que fazer, ela não havia pensado nisso antes. Então ela decidiu explicar o engano de ontem.

- Ei Soi eu-

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO YORUICHI? ME SOLTE AGORA, SERÁ QUE URAHARA FICOU DOENTE E VOCÊ VEIO AQUI ME ENCHER COMO FORMA DE DIVERTIMENTO? QUE DROGA, POR QUE VOC-

E antes que Soi pudesse fazer algo, ela estava embaixo de Yoruichi, com os braços presos por Kido, uma prevenção de Yoruichi caso ela quisesse pegar Suzumebachi para lhe dar ainda mais Homounkas.

- Será que ao menos assim você vai ser capaz de me escutar Shaolin Fong? Custa ao menos prestar atenção no que eu tenho pra te dizer?

"Ela me chamou de Shaolin?!" - Pensamento de Soi

- Agora que você aparenta ter ser acalmado, eu vou lhe explicar o que aconteceu. Eu estava no laboratório de Kisuke porque ele ia me mostrar sua nova descoberta, que eu nem sabia do que se tratava. Do nada aquilo começou a sair do controle, causando uma explosão gigantesca e fazendo tudo voar pelos ares. Kisuke pulou no meu colo pra me proteger de qualquer coisa que pudesse me atingir. Infelizmente pra ele, um pedaço grande da máquina voou e bateu na cabeça do idiota, fazendo-o desmaiar. E foi quando você entrou e viu aquela cena no mínimo constrangedora.

Soi ao escutar aquela desculpa ridícula começou a rir descontroladamente, como forma de esconder sua total tristeza ao ouvir uma justificativa tão mal feita como essa, quase que insultando sua inteligência. Recuperando a compostura e ordenando seus pensamentos, ela decidiu falar.

- Você deve achar que eu sou mesmo muito imbecil de acreditar em algo assim Yoruichi, você acha realmente que isso faz sentido? Por que diabos você se importa ao ponto de vir aqui e inventar uma desculpa tão rui- mppfh

E foi nesse momento que todo o discurso planejado mentalmente de Soi foi pelos ares. Yoruichi estava beijando e acariciando o rosto da mulher chinesa. O rosto de Soi que antes demonstrava uma fúria eterna sendo construída agora era de total surpresa com o que estava acontecendo.

Quando Yoruichi tentou aprofundar o beijo, Soi voltou ao seu normal, lembrando de tudo, da cena da mulher morena deixando-a a 102 anos atrás sem ao menos dizer adeus, da promessa quebrada, da cena de ontem, e mais ódio invadiu seu coração. Soi então virou o rosto bruscamente tirando a língua de Yoruichi de sua própria boca, cuspindo pro chão a saliva que a outra mulher havia compartilhado a pouco com ela.

- É ISSO ENTÃO? VOCÊ VEM AQUI COM UMA DESCULPA DESSAS E ACHA QUE UM BEIJO VAI SERVIR COMO DESCULPA PRA TUDO? QUE TIPO DE PESSOA VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU PRA ACEITAR ALGO ASSIM? VOCÊ ESPERA QUE ESSA CARIDADE SIRVA COMO DESCULPA POR VOCÊ TER ME DEIXADO A TANTO TEMPO? QUE DROGA, PARE DE ME SUBESTIMAR ASSIM, EU TE ODEIO YORUICHI, EU TE ODEIO.

Yoruichi ao ter seu beijo recusado, ao ouvir as palavras " te odeio " que agora soavam com eco em sua mente não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas que agora caiam com força de seu rosto, seu primeiro e único amor que floresceu ainda na adolescência ao ter a menor mulher como aluna dizendo que a odiava foi demais pra suportar.

- Você... Realmente me odeia Soi? Realmente?

- Eu... "droga, basta apenas dizer que sim, diz logo que odeia essa mulher Shaolin"

- Eu te amo Soi, eu sempre te amei, eu expliquei pra você o motivo de eu ter saído, achei que você havia entendido, e pelo amor de Deus, Kisuke é um irmão pra mim, ele sempre foi apaixonado por Kuukaku, será que você não pode entender isso?

- Você... Me ama?

- Porra você é só cega ou é surda também? Eu passei quase que os 102 anos inteiros em forma de gato Soi.

"Droga, droga, droga eu tenho que dizer alguma coisa, Suzumebachi me ajuda aqui pelo amor de Deus, o que diabos eu faço? OW OW OW OW SUZUMEBACHI O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO? "

Soi foi completamente chocada ao ver em seu mundo interior um homem-gato preto semi-nu prendendo as mãos de sua zampakutou agora em seu tamanho normal em uma arvore beijando-a calorosamente, e para sua surpresa ainda maior, Suzumebachi retornava com igual fome.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus Soi, não aja como se você não soubesse, quem você acha que é esse aqui?

Virando o rosto o homem-gato de nome Kanako, portando o mesmo sorriso Chesire que sua dona, disse-lhe um serene: - Hey Abelhinha, por que diabos você e Yoruichi não estão no mesmo clima que a gente ham?

- Eu... Eu... AH DROGA O QUE EU FAÇO? EU VENHO AQUI PRA PEDIR UM CONSELHO PRA MINHA ZAMPAKUTOU E ACHO A ZAMPAKUTOU DE YORUICHI AQUI PEGANDO ELA, QUE DROGA, ESSA MULHER QUER ME ENLOUQUECER, SÓ PODE.

- Te enlouquecer ela quer mesmo, mas não é no sentindo que você está dizendo agora Abelinha. - Kanako disse aumentando ainda mais o sorriso de gato que portava rindo da reação da menina.

Soi Fong agora corando num vermelho forte não sabia o que dizer para os dois também, será possível que Yoruichi realmente a amava e tudo não passava de um mero desentendimento?

- E se você quer a resposta, a resposta é sim, ela realmente te ama e tudo não passou de um mal entendido causado pela desgraça do Kisuke, depois que ele acordou Yoruichi bateu tanto no pobre coitado que até Benehime pediu pra eu intervir antes que ela matasse o seu dono.

Enquanto isso Yoruichi tentava de todas as formas trazer Soi de volta de seu mundo.

- Soooooooooooooooooi, qual é, acorda, você ta a 5 minutos sem esboçar uma reação, que inferno, será que o que eu disse foi suficiente pra te por em coma?

Sem saber mais o que fazer Yoruichi decidiu apelar pra algo que ela sabia que funcionaria: cócegas. Poucas pessoas sabiam o quão sensível a menor mulher era para um ato tão infantil como esse.

Mal passaram 2 segundos e Soi foi trazida de volta a realidade rindo incontrolavelmente e ainda presa pelo Kido, o que a deixava ainda mais vulnerável para as cócegas de seu antigo mentor.

- HAHAHAHAH PARA YORUICHI PELO AMOR DE DEUS PARA.

- Finalmente você voltou, o que diabos você tanto faz nesse seu mundo interior? E por que você ta tão vermelha Abelhinha, será que alguém estava tendo algum pensamento erótico ham?

Parece que finalmente as coisas estavam voltando ao normal, Yoruichi voltando ao seu tom normal brincalhão flertando com a mulher menor e Soi corando violentamente em cada provocação da mulher morena.

- Ah Yoruichi-sama, por que você não tenta falar com Kanako e descobre?

- Hein?! Falar com Kanako? O que aquele idiota fez dessa vez?

Yoruichi então sentou em cima da barriga de Soi, roçando seu quadril na barriga da mulher menor o que de fato, a deixou levemente excitada, não tomando partido do leve protesto que Soi fez ao ato do antigo mentor.

Foi então que ela viu seu zampakutou em cima de alguém, fazendo investidas fortes contra o ventre da outra zampakutou, o que a fez corar tão violentamente quanto Soi.

- Ka.. KANAKO O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO GATO INFELIZ?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH PELO AMOR DE DEUS YORUICHI, NÃO ERA PRA VOCÊ ESTAR FAZENDO O MESMO COM SOI? SERÁ QUE DA PRAS DUAS PARAREM DE FICAR NOS PERGUNTANDO O QUE FAZER E FINALMENTE TEREM UM POUCO DE SEXO?

Foi então que Yoruichi viu a figura que estava embaixo de seu zampakutou, bem como as roupas listradas que havia no chão.

- Você... É Suzumebachi?

- He-eeey, OW KANAKO, ESPERA A MULHER AO MENOS SAIR, E NÃO FIQUE FALANDO ESSE TIPO DE COISA, IDIOTA.

Foi então que o homem-gato parou de investir contra Suzumebachi e ao invés disso começou a acariciar seu pescoço.

- Bom, voltando, eu sou Suzumebachi e se você quer saber, Soi também te ama, agora pelo amor de Deus, volte pra ela, não faça isso mais constrangedor do que já aparenta.

- Ok, Kanako, juízo seu infeliz. - disse a mulher morena rindo.

- Ok ok, vai logo relaxar um pouco com a outra mulher e me deixe terminar as coisas por aqui Yoruichi.

Foi então que Yoruichi voltou sorrindo diabolicamente olhando pra mulher menor com uma cara de fome não saciada por um longo tempo.

- Quer dizer então que alguém aqui me ama de volta ham?

- Qu-quem te disse isso e por que a dessa cara agora?

- Digamos que eu cheguei em um momento bastante intimo entre as nossas zampakutou, e que a única coisa que eu via de Suzumebachi era a sombra, porque o resto Kanako estava cobrindo estando em cima dela.

- Espere... O QUE?

- Aham, e adivinha o que a sua querida zampakutou me disse antes de praticamente me expulsar pra que os dois finalmente pudessem terminar de fazer sexo?

- Os dois estavam fazendo... OW. E o que ela disse? - Soi disse corando tão forte como a outra mulher nunca havia visto.

- Sim, estavam fazendo sexo, e ela me disse que você me amava de volta. Além de que Kanako me disse pra eu fazer o mesmo que eles.

- Kanako abusado como o dono. - Soi disse virando o rosto tentando não encarar a mulher em cima dela, ainda roçando o quadril contra sua barriga, que agora estava ficando quente com o calor que emanava ainda mais violentamente.

" Será que Yoruichi está pensando em..? " corando ainda mais ao pensar nessa possibilidade como justificativa para a temperatura ainda maior do quadril da mulher morena.

- Ah... Mas Suzumebachi parecia muito feliz... Não ouvi nenhum som de protesto, mas sim alguns gemidos de satisfação.

Yoruichi agora sorria ainda mais predatoriamente, analisando a figura da mulher chinesa que ela sempre quis ter totalmente nua gemendo ofegante e submissa aos seus desejos em cima de seu futon, como em uma de suas inúmeras fantasias.

Soi Fong percebeu a tensão sexual emanando da mulher em cima dela e percebeu que seus pensamentos estavam corretos: Yoruichi realmente queria a experiência que seus zampakutous estavam compartilhando.

E antes que a mulher menor se desse conta, a Deusa do Flash havia levado a mulher menor para dentro de uma caverna próxima à cachoeira e ao lugar onde Soi costumava descansar após ter treinado muito. Tanto que dentro do ambiente havia um futon improvisado, algumas provisões e roupas limpas.

- Oh... Isso realmente vai ser muito útil...

- O que realmente vai ser muito util... OW.

Yoruichi havia jogado cuidadosamente Soi em cima do futon, prendendo a mulher novamente com Kido, o que rendeu um olhar um tanto assustado da menor.

- O-o que você ta pensando em fazer, tira esse Kidou agor-mpppfh

Antes que Soi pudesse terminar a frase Yoruichi já estava montada em cima dela, roçando sua boceta acima de seu osso púbico, causando alguns gemidos da maior mulher, beijando-a de forma predatória, lambendo seus lábios inferiores pedindo entrada em sua boca.

Soi finalmente desistiu, retornando o beijo e permitindo a entrada da língua da maior mulher, e então começou a batalha pela dominação entre as línguas, as duas explorando cada pedaço que haveria para ser explorado, que Yoruichi por sinal ganhou.

- Eu espero que nesse armário tenha algumas roupas novas pra você colocar Soi, porque essas aqui não vão ficar em um estado muito bom.

- O-o que você quer dizer com isso?

E antes que Soi pudesse fazer outro protesto, sua faixa amarela já havia sido tirada, esparramando seu Haori de capitão ao seu redor, e seu uniforme havia sido completamente rasgado expondo totalmente seu corpo, exceto por sua calcinha, causando um sorriso imenso na maior mulher em cima dela.

Yoruichi então começou atirar suas próprias roupas, jogando a esmo ao redor da caverna. Soi observava com cuidado cada ato de sua Deusa ao tirar a roupa, fato que não passou desapercebido por Yoruichi.

- Gostando do que vê Abelhinha?

Soi realmente adorava, mas não diria jamais ao seu antigo mentor, o que lhe rendeu outro corar violento no rosto.

Então Yoruichi abaixou de volta, colando seus corpos, dando um beijo de leve nos lábios de Soi, deixando-os úmidos e abaixando para o pescoço de Soi, lambendo seu maxilar, até chegar no lugar onde a pulsação de Soi se concentrava, chupando vorazmente a região, deixando vários hematomas, enquanto suas mãos vagavam pela lateral exterior das coxas de Soi, acariciando sua bunda, com Yoruichi tentando se encaixar no meio de Soi, causando alguns gemidos fracos e controlados da menor.

Percebendo tal fato, Yoruichi deixou o pescoço da menor e sussurrou em sua orelha:

- Você sabe que uma hora eu vou te fazer gritar pra toda a Sereitei ouvir, não sabe? Lambendo o lóbulo da orelha da garota e dando uma investida forte, causando um gemido seu dessa vez.

Yoruichi então abaixou e começou a acariciar os seios da menor, que agora se encontrava em puro êxtase. Um beijo havia sido uma recompensa suficiente, mas isso era realmente mais do que Soi poderia ter pedido. Yoruichi lambia o cerne do seio direito de Soi delicadamente a principio, enquanto massageava o outro, a mulher então começou a mordiscar o seio da menor, alterando entre os dois agora.

Vendo que seus estímulos eram mais que suficientes, ela então começou a descer pelo corpo de Soi, lambendo cada parte da barriga da menor até chegar no começo de sua calcinha. Yoruichi então esfregou a mão na calcinha da menor, percebendo que ela não estava molhada, mas sim encharcada. E ela então disse com seu sorriso marca, enquanto subia e descia a mão pela boceta da mulher menor ainda coberta pela calcinha:

- Ow, pelo visto meus incentivos foram mais do que excitantes pra você hein Abelhinha, você ta totalmente encharcada aqui embaixo.

- Tsc, o que você esperava, estamos a 10 minutos assim. -Soi disse virando a cara de forma a evitar olhar no rosto da maior.

Yoruichi então voltou a boca ao inicio da calcinha da menor, lambendo e chupando vorazmente a região rendendo ainda mais gemidos abafados da menor.

- Você pode conseguir conter agora, mas eu quero ver mais tarde se você vai conseguir conter seus gemidos.

Antes de que um protesto fosse ouvido, Yoruichi já estava tirando a roupa de baixo da menor com os dentes, roçando a boca por toda a região e inalando o odor vindo da menor, que foi de fato inebriante. Tirada a ultima peça incomoda de roupa, Yoruichi começou a acariciar as partes internas das coxas da menor, fazendo movimentos de inda e vinda de suas mãos, chegando cada vez mais perto do verdadeiro destino, mas sempre recuando no último segundo.

Soi sabia que a mulher estava brincando com ela como se fosse um rato acuado por um gato, e que ela teria que ter paciência, sempre foi assim em todas as situações, e em algo como o sexo não seria diferente. Particularmente Yoruichi estava achando muito excitante, a mulher menor não contestava nenhuma de suas ações, totalmente submissa, que foi sempre seu fetiche: devorar sexualmente seus parceiros como se fossem um animal indefeso.

Tendo o suficiente de provocações, Yoruichi decidiu que era hora de deixar as preliminares. Ela começou a esfregar os dedos na abertura sexual da menor, analisando a luta da menor para não gemer alto ou perder o restante dos sentidos. Vendo o debate interno da mulher chinesa, Yoruichi percebeu que ela não estava em posição muito melhor do que sua parceira, sentindo a umidade e o desejo latejante entre suas pernas.

De repente Soi sentiu um dedo entrando e saindo lentamente em sua feminilidade, tendo outro acrescido depois, resultando em dois dedos movendo-se em seu interior, enquanto o resto de seu corpo era estimulado pela mão esquerda de Yoruichi, que analisava todas as suas expressões, deliciando-se de como a menor se contorcia tentando obter o controle.

O que Soi não sabia era o objetivo de Yoruichi, a mulher morena estava olhando atentamente para a menor tentando achar seu ponto mais sensível. Quando finalmente foi encontrado, Soi arqueou as costas, olhando pra cima da caverna com a boca semi-aberta, ofegante e praguejando a traição de seu corpo.

- Dro-oga.

- Parece que eu encontrei ham?

- Encontrou o q-

Cortando a fala, Soi Fong soltou um gemido audível desta vez, Yoruichi tendo finalmente achado o ponto mais sensível de Soi, começou a investir cada vez mais forte dentro da menina, causando gemidos maiores a cada momento, nunca deixando de ver as reações da garota, que agora parecia mergulhar em prazer puro.

- Eu disse que você não ia conseguir manter pra sempre Abelhinha.

Querendo ouvir gemidos ainda mais fortes, Yoruichi mergulhou a boca no clitóris de Soi, chupando e lambendo em ritmos diferentes mas sempre condizentes com o ritmo que sua mão direita bombeava sem piedade dentro da garota.

E assim foi como o previsto, os gemidos se tornaram mais fortes, e Soi estava finalmente chegando a seu pico. Yoruichi percebendo tal fato pela maneira como as paredes internas da garota pareciam apertar mais desesperadamente seus dedos, aumentou o ritmo de forma alarmante, chupando o clitóris da menina freneticamente.

E então Soi finalmente veio, em uma onda forte de orgasmos e desejos reprimidos de mais de 100 anos, encharcando a mão da mulher mais velha e gemendo alto, que agora sorria satisfatoriamente com o resultado de seu trabalho.

Yoruichi estava tão excitada escutando aqueles gemidos tão fortes de sua antiga aluna, seu sexo latejando, implorando algum contato, e ela decidiu que deveria se dar ao prazer também.

Abrindo mais amplamente as pernas da menor, ela grudou seus sexos, agora unidos, e começou a moer seu quadris em um ritmo constante, misturando seus sulcos e gerando alguns gemidos de ambas as partes.

- Pra quem... Ugh... estava falando dos meus gemidos, parece que você também está tendo dificuldade de mante-los, Yoruichi-sama.

-Eu te falei pra largar o... Ahhh... O sama Soi, e eu nunca disse que eu estava tentando manter os ... Uhhh... meus.

Percebendo que ambos agora estavam quase em seu clímax, Yoruichi começou a empurrar ainda mais rápido e forte, levando ambas as partes a gemidos ainda maiores, culminando em um orgasmo simultâneo de ambas as partes.

Yoruichi desabou ofegante em cima do corpo da menor, respirando pesadamente no pescoço da menina. Soi estava agora livre do Kidou, e abraçou a mulher mais velha como forma de retornar o carinho.

- Se eu soubesse que você ia ficar tão sentimental após o sexo eu teria feito isso na nossa luta no incidente do Ryoka. - Yoruichi disse rindo.

Soi revirou os olhos como forma de ignorar o comentário feito por seu ex mentor que ainda respirava pesadamente enquanto ria.

- Eu nunca disse que te amava, mas sim Suzumebachi disse... Eu.. Te amo Yoruichi.

- Soi... Você realmente fica muito sentimental após o sexo. - Yoruichi disse, agora rindo mais alto, não escondendo o sentimento de satisfação ao ter essas 3 palavras ditas de volta, era realmente reconfortante, rendendo um soco no braço como pedido pra que ela parasse de rir.

- Isso não tem graça Yoruichi-sama.

- Argh, eu juro, se eu ouvir mais um sama, da próxima vez eu vou amarrar algo na sua boca também.

As duas riram de seu comentário e ficaram 1 minuto ali abraçadas, sem dizer nada.

- Ei Soi.

- Sim Yoruichi-sa.. YORUICHI.

- Eu também te amo, e eu queria saber se eu, bem, poderia morar aqui na Sereitei como você.

Soi Fong não disse nada, só ficou em choque, olhando pra seu ex mentor como se ela não tivesse ouvido direito.

- Argh, desculpa, foi uma idéia estúpida, é melhor que a gente espere um pouco mais, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu perguntei isso e-

- Yoruichi, eu ficaria mais do que feliz que você viesse morar comigo.

- Eu posso? Quer dizer, não tem nenhum problema?

- Nenhum, você pode vir quando quiser.

- Man, eu realmente devo ser muito boa de cama, eu consegui logo de primeira.

Seu sorriso marca enfeitando o rosto, mesclado com um de felicidade absoluta por não ter seu pedido rejeitado, causando mais um revirar de olhos de Soi na tentativa de ignorar o comentário.

~ Mais tarde no segundo esquadrão ~

Omaeda vinha com a papelada feita, ele decidiu que era melhor fazer seu trabalho logo, uma vez que sua comandante não estava com bom humor e poderia puni-lo severamente. Ao entrar o que ele viu foi nada menos que sua Taichou dormindo debruçada em cima de sua mesa com a herdeira dos Shihouin fazendo uma massagem ao redor de seus ombros e costas. Ao perceber a cena e a alegria estampada na então adormecida Taichou, Omaeda não conseguiu deixar de transparecer um sorriso fraternal para a situação.

- Meus parabéns Shihouin-sama, cuide bem da Taichou, ela realmente te ama muito.

- Eu sei Omaeda, obrigada.

E nisso Yoruichi pegou sua namorada no colo levando-a para o quarto para que ela pudesse descansar melhor e mais confortavelmente.

Omaeda saiu do esquadrão, refletindo sobre a cena vista. Realmente os tempos de paz e conforto haviam finalmente chegado.


End file.
